fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Issho
Issho, also known by the alias Fujitora, is an admiral in the Marines. He was conscripted to fill one of the two vacancies in the admiral positions following a shakeup in the ranks caused by Kuzan leaving the Marines and Sakazuki becoming fleet admiral, while the other one was filled by someone else. Much like his predecessor Kuzan, Issho is strongly against the Marines' dogma of "Absolute Justice" and extremely vocal in his opposition of it. His disgust with the corruption and evil in the world is such that he has intentionally blinded himself many years ago so as to avoid ever seeing it again. He particularly holds strong disdain for the Seven Warlords of the Sea system, longing to disestablish it, much like Smoker. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Fujitora (Literally meaning: Wisteria Tiger) *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': Late 60's *'Gender': Male *'Birthday': August 10 *'Classification': Human, Marine Admiral, Paramecia Devil Fruit User *'Height': 302 cm (9'11") *'Weight': 290 kg (640 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': White Marine admiral's coat with golden epaulettes and purple cuffs, light-purple yukata, dark purple belt, purple cloak, geta sandals, white bandages and handguards *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Gravity Sword, Haki (Armament Haki and Observation Haki), Master Swordsman Specialist, Immense Durability, Immense Speed, Immense Hearing, Master Gambler *'Standard Equipment': Shikomizue *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Gravity Sword, Ferocious Tiger, Jigoku Tabi *'Weaknesses': Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses. Blindness. Power Ranking *'Class': Apex *'Attack Potency': City level with Ferocious Tiger, Mountain level with Gravity Powers *'Speed': High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Class M, Class T with Gravity Powers *'Striking Strength': Class PJ *'Durability': Mountain level, can also supplement his defenses with barriers *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Fujitora is a blind man with only the whites of his eyes showing, though he usually keeps both eyes closed. He has an X-shaped scar centered on the left side of his forehead that stretches over both eyes, which was actually self-inflicted due to his decision to blind himself. He has short dark hair, a mustache, and a beard. He seems to be very tall, a trait shared with other admirals. Fujitora sports the standard marine coat with his personal clothes underneath. While previous admirals and other high-ranked marines wear the conventional suit and tie underneath their marine coats, Fujitora opts for a light-purple yukata held up with a dark purple belt, all underneath a purple cloak, matching the color in his alias. Fujitora wields a shikomizue (a Japanese swordstick) that doubles as a cane for his blindness, and also wears geta sandals. He has white bandages wrapped around both of his forearms, with handguards on both hands. Personality Fujitora is usually calm and trusting of people. There was a time when swindlers took advantage of his blindness and cheated him out of his money, and he responded by taking his revenge mercilessly. He is more reasonable than most marines and is able to see the good qualities in pirates, despite being enemies. He also loves to gamble, and often makes references to gambling as part of his character. Plot Abilities Gravity Sword: Fujitora's signature technique. Fujitora can manipulate the gravitational forces by channeling his Devil Fruit's ability through his sword. He can send the gravitational forces by swinging or just simply moving his sword. The direction of the gravitational forces can be upwards, downwards, or sideways. He has been shown to only use one at a time so far. *'Meteors': Fujitora can attract meteors and cause them to fall down around his area. He can pull down single meteors or several at once, and can direct them to a point hundreds of meters from himself. (Unnamed) *'Ferocious Tiger': Fujitora generates immense levels of gravitational forces around him that push out horizontally, which knock away anything including his enemies, buildings, trees, and whatever else that is unfortunate enough to be in the attack radius. The force is so strong that it easily destroys the ground and buildings, reducing them to rubble. While using this technique, the gravitational force generates black lightning around Fujitora. The name of this technique is a reference to Issho's epithet, Fujitora, which means "wisteria tiger". *'Jigoku Tabi' (Hell Journey): Issho slices through a large group of enemies over a wide area, then as he sheathes his sword it causes a powerful downward force of gravity sending them down into a massive crater. It was first demonstrated against a group of thugs. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Issho is not one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Sea-Prism Stone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Relationships *Sakazuki *Smoker *Monkey D. Luffy *Monkey D. Aika *Trafalgar Law *Donquixote Doflamingo *Sabo *Riku Dold III Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Marine Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:One Piece Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Observation Haki Users